Training in a ghost's field
by XxBloodyAngelxX
Summary: One-shot Sasuke stumbles upon a clearing in the forest and meets a dead girl who has a cenection to his older brother. How will he react? talks about Itachi/OC


A/N: I'm starting this at 12:46 a.m. Lets see how long it takes to finish!

This is for my friend Kate (xBlackxButterflyx) even if she didn't ask for it. I love reading her stories so you all need to bug her to write a story. Misery Loves Company isn't coming along well.....

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any peeps from naruto... T.T

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** _i am not responsible for any mental/emotional scarring you may receive when reading this. READ AT OWN RISK!

* * *

_

**_Training In A Ghost's Field_**

Sasuke was training(A/N: Duh! I mean, all he does is eat, sleep, bash Naruto, and _train_!) in a small field he found in the forest. He 'happened upon it' one day and figured it would be a nice place to train without being bugged by annoying fan-girls. He had been there for a few hours now and the sky was turning shades of orange, pink, and purple. He could smell rain in the air and, no matter how much he didn't want to, - and he **_really _**didn't - he needed to get inside. Getting a cold was not on his list of things that needed to be done. He grabbed his discarded weapons and turned in the direction of the village. He made two steps forward and then stopped. A few yards ahead of him was a translucent figure standing on a tree limb. She, for he new it was a female even if shadows hid her face, stood with her arms crossed and slightly leaned on the trunk of her tree. She quickly jumped forward and landed roughly seven feet away.

He could see her more clearly and definitely _threw _her. She was a bit taller than him and looked only about a year or two older than him. Her raven hair fell strait down and reached her knees. Her eyes- _HER EYES!_She held the sharingan in her eyes. She was an Uchiha. A _damned _Uchiha. She was dead.

"Ohayo Sasuke," she whispered. Her voice was soft and calming. It was like... like... a stream.

"Who are you?" So much for being nice and polite. Scratch that. _This is Sasuke- The Emo King - we're talking about. _Oh well.

"Now? Now, I am only a spirit waiting for her soul mate to join her in the ever eternal afterlife. Before? Before, I was Uchiha Tora. A young woman in an arranged marriage with my best friend who I was slowly falling in love with." Her voice was stronger than before. Demanding almost.

"How do you know me?" At this, her lips broke into a grin.

"You see Sasuke, before my father murdered me, I was engaged to wed your brother, Itachi."

"Wha-" His glare could have killed her... you know... if she wasn't already dead.

"It saddens me that you don't remember who I was. I even helped you train a few times. Oh well. Now tell me, what are you doing in my feild? No one has been here for eight years."

"Training," he all but hissed at her. It was almost as if she didn't hear him. She moved away from him and ran her hand over a bolder that was half destroyed.

"You know," she said. "I died in this field. Leaning on this rock, I took my last breaths. Not once did I try to pull that damn katana out of my heart. I would have suffered less but I wanted to see Itachi on last time. When I saw him step out of the forest, I let go. I got what I wanted so I just gave up." She spun on her heel toward him quickly. "Your brother and the preacher were the only people at my funeral."

"Why should I care?" he said witha scoff.

"Because, when you kill him, he will have me waiting. When you die a lonely death, we will both be waiting. You will be sorry and he will welcome you with open arms. Remember that when you go to kill him." And with that, Tora flew away with the wind.

After that day, Sasuke trained in that feild when ever he could but never saw Tora again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's done. I wrote this in the middle of the night and I just watched 'The Ring' and 'The Ring 2' so I needed to wright something on ghosts. (Inside thing: Remember Kate! $10!) I finished at 3:51 a.m. I WRITE SLOW OK?!?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
